conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rathryn (Lorica)
Rathryn Strategically located at the strait which is the entrance to Mara Entorna, Rathryn is divided in two halves: Rathryn Norta and Rathryn Surta. The two sides have similar populations - or they used to, for a combined total of 2,400. Both sides have ports, which accept incoming shipping. There is also a very wide, very long bridge that runs down the length of the strait and connects the closer sides of the two cities, a combined distance of 3 miles. Rathryn is the capital of Tiranwyn, with the palace located in the northern half, not far from the Rathryn Bridge. Rathryn is not far from the start of the Scourge epidemic, in which a rogue mage initiated a long-term, create-walking-corpses hex of a pogrom to cause as much devastation to Tiranwyn as possible. The first place to be targeted was Rathryn, which had absolutely no warning of the impending disaster. The undead besieged the Rathryn Norta, using their magic and the difficulty of permanently killing a corpse to kill everyone trapped within and then proceeding to convert their dead bodies into undead as well. By the time the party from Chronicla reached Rathryn, the entire city had long been reduced to walking undead working day and night to churn out weaponry to use in their fight against the living. A wide swath of the bridge was blown up, completely severing it and preventing the undead hordes from coming over. The battle between the now-undead north side and the truly human south side was fought over the seas, with with the undead doing their best to slip their forces across the strait and the human defenders to sink those ships before they reach the southern shore. The original palace on the northern side was overrun in the initial attack and had since then become the abode of the rogue mage controlling the undead, the self-named King of the Undead. The northern side of the town is still overrun with undead; no human had managed to penetrate it for a long time. Rathryn Surta, meanwhile, became the new government headquarters. The king and his ministers, by taking quick action to ensure the survival of the southern side of the city, and ordering that no one be allowed to flee the city, had quickly gained the grudging approval of the populace, even as casualties and ship losses continue to mount. They established a new makeshift capital there. The entire population became mobilized for war, with the number one industry being timber/carpentry and the number two being iron working, all to fuel the war effort. The beleaguered half-capital has seen the most of the undead threat and taken the brunt of it for the longest time, satisfied with being able to hold the stalemate for yet another day. People train in the art of war (melee) as much as possible, and non-military consumer products have nearly vanished. Much of the military-suitable population is either injured or sick, holding out for the day when reinforcements would finally arrive. Category:Settlements